


Will you be my Murderhusband?

by Aschanti



Series: I declare you to be wedded [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Will Graham, Crack, Fangirls made me do it, Fluff, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschanti/pseuds/Aschanti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wedding, 1 Cannibal, 3 FBI Agents, 1 Tabloid Reporter a Priest and the future Murderhusband go into a Church. Will anyone even survive the Wedding? </p><p>Crack and Craziness follow in this short scriptlike fanfic about how the Wedding of the season between Mr. Hannibal Lecter and Mr. Will Graham will transpire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my Murderhusband?

**Author's Note:**

> Really, a Fangirl on Twitter made me do it. I'm innocent. And a Friend made me post it. Again I'm innocent. So to be clear I'm not Rude and I dont want to eat my own leg (Hannibal please....), I'm just a really mad Fangirl. 
> 
> This is not more then a short Scriptlike Fanfic writing, without sense and plot. It's pure crack. And no spoiler except maybe Season 1 and Season final but not really. Still I wish this were part of future Season 4. 
> 
> Dedicated to all Fannibals and my dear Friends and loved Fannibal Family on Twitter. Who made me do it. 
> 
> Not Beta read. Sorry.

\- In a Church somewhere in America, Mr. Hannibal Lecter is in the process to marry his Prey/Creation/Obsession/Enemy/Murderhusband Will Graham. Congratulations to the Happy to be Wedded Couple. -

 **Priest** : "Hannibal and Will, have you come here today freely _*Will coughs and Hanni smiles benevolently at him*_ and without reservation - -Agent Crawford please put the Gun away! - to give yourselves to each other in marriage and Blood?"

"Will you honor each other as Murderhusbands for the rest of your days? Will you accept children lovingly from God or by Hannibals intervention, and bring them up according to the law of the Weekly Gods Hannibal sees Beauty in?"

 **Hannibal** : "With pleasure... "

 **Will** : "Do Dogs count?"

 **Priest** : * _sigh_ * "Blablabla fast forward,  Hannibal, do you take Will to be your Murderhusband/Partner in Life, Death and Crime? Do you promise to be true -- and no, going to your psychiatrist and mooning over Will and then making his friends into Art, DO NOT count."

_*Will smiles up at his future Husband, pats his Hands and whispers: "I forgive you, it was beautiful"*_

**Priest continues** : " Ah yes... - in good times and in slightly less good, in sickness * _Hannibal giggles*_ and in health, in feverdreams and poems, to love him and the Dogs all 20 of them."

 **Hannibal sputters** : "I will...? Really Will, 20?"

 **Will** : "What? You said we will have more space in the Villa in Italy. You like my dogs and they adore you. You even feed them!"

* _Crawford coughs and screams/whispers something to Zeller and Price, waving around with his arms, pointing straight at Hannibal.*_  

 **Priest** _facepalms_ : "Will, do you take Hannibal to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times, Prison times or even when he names your Child Encephalitis --"

 **Hannibals** _coughs_ : "Good Times!"

* _Will kicks him*_

 **Priest** : "-- Screw this - Will, will you - * _Price and Zeller snicker loud*_ WILL, WILL YOU \-- * _Loud Laughs from the two Agents_ *

 **Priest** : - "TAKE HANNIBAL PLEASE TO YOUR MURDERHUSBAND, CUFF HIM TO YOUR MATRIMONIAL BED AND LET THE FANGIRLS WATCH IT ON NETFLIX! -- WHO IN GODS NAMES, WHO WAS IT? WHO SCREWED WITH MY NOTES?"

_*Zeller, Price and Lounds Highfive*_

**Hannibal** : "Please continue Father....and lets dont be rude..... we do have already prepared the wedding feast."

_*Will sighs and beginns to count how many people they invite for a midnight wedding feast a la priest.*_

**Priest** : "Will are you sure?"

 **Will** _sighs_ : "Momentarily? No but the Stag told me to say yes and morphed into an egg and the egg was the world...."

 **Priest** : "I declare you to Murderhusbands now please kiss like in the seasons final!"

\--The End -


End file.
